


Flames of Gold and Crimson

by Mystikari



Category: Kaze no Stigma
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Old work, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystikari/pseuds/Mystikari
Summary: Ever since he was young, he had loved her. Now at her ceremony, he will finally confess his love to her.





	Flames of Gold and Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Another X-post from my FF.net account
> 
> Originally written in 2013
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaze no Stigma

He loved her. He always did. Ever since his older brother, Kazuma Kannagi had been banished from the Kannagi mansion, she was there for him. And that is why he loved her. She took care of him, shared moments of happiness and sorrow together, trained and ate together as well. His nee-sama, Ayano Kannagi was the one he fell in love with, even from a young age.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Now at the age of 16, Ren Kannagi watched as his nee-sama take her place in the ceremony and be crowned the next soushou. He watched her kneel down before her father, her long crimson hair flowing gently to ground and she took his blessings. She was wearing a light pink kimono which had cherry blossom pattern around it. The intricate design made it look as though the blossoms were gently falling, and spinning as she twirled. The sash was a snowy white, and was tied into a butterfly knot at the back. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as the one he saw here today.

The entire Kannagi family cheered as she summoned Enraiha and focused all her power into it. The gold flames turned crimson, and with that she swung her blade into the air in a wide arc. The force from the blade was unbelievable, as the screeching of a phoenix was heard. She had summoned a gold and crimson phoenix, a symbol of the sheer power she possessed and her right to be the heir of the Kannagi clan.

He smiled gently as she began cheering and was showered with praise. She looked around before her eyes locked onto his, full of excitement and pride. She ran over to him and gave him a giant hug before she finally released him.

"Congratulations nee-sama!" He smiled warmly at her.

"Arigato Ren! I can't believe I'm the soushou now!" She chirped happily.

"But now that you're 20 and the soushou, you need to find a husband don't you?" He said with a frown.

"Yes, I must find someone suitable and strong to aid me. But to be honest Ren, I just don't have anyone in mind. I thought I would marry for love but it seems that such a luxury won't be mine." She replied sadly.

"I thought I loved Kazuma but," she looked over at said person and saw him charming another woman, "It seems as though it was not meant to be." Tears welled up in her eyes and he held her in his embrace.

"Don't worry nee-sama, you'll be fine I'm sure of it! You are strong, beautiful, intelligent and one of the best enjutsushi users I know! Any man you picked would be lucky to have you; I know I would feel privileged to be married to you!" He said before he could stop himself from uttering his last sentence.

He looked away from her gaze which was studying him. What had he just said? His body was covered with golden flames, but not in hostility. He had a blush stained across his face, and the flames came from his uneasiness. Much to his dismay, he was unable to extinguish them.

"Ren," She began slowly "Did you just confess to me?"

"Ah, well… I uh.. I… um, maybe."He managed to stutter out.

"I mean I…. I always loved you Ayano, ever since Kazuma had left you were there for me. We shared so much, and were always together. I loved you ever since you began to take care of me as my older sister. All those times, all those memories…." He trailed off lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

A smile lit up her face as her crimson eyes began to sparkle. She jumped up onto him and he barely managed to catch her in time, her crimson flames melded with his own gold ones as she kissed him.

"I love you too Ren, but I never believed it to be possible." She said as she melted into his embrace.

"Heh, I never would've imagine that you could love me, not when you had Kazuma or anybody else" He said whilst gently kissing her forehead

Two men in particular had viewed this spectacle and stared at each other in disbelief. Though neither could say they were disappointed with the outcome.

"So she eventually fell for one of my sons." Commented Genma dryly.

"At least my daughter is happy!" Jugo stated, tears in his sparkling eyes.

"So Jugo, I believe you owe me $100, since I won the bet," Genma began whilst rolling his eyes at the man before him, "She fell for one of my sons, but I called Ren and you called Kazuma."

"This is not a time to speak of petty bets! My daughter is going to get married and I must start the preperations!" He bellowed as Genma gave him a steely glare.

"Very well," Jugo said, his voice barely above a whisper, "You get the money later."

Genma sighed, knowing the cash would never come to him. Jugo was a cunning man, he knew it was one brother or the other. Though he had to admit, musing at the old man's actions and two lovers who represented Ayano's summoned phoenix, it was meant to be; just as Enraiha and the gods of fire had predicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Back then I was big on doing random pairings because I felt the fandom needed a bit of variety. Don't get me wrong though, I still love Ayano/Kazuma (even now), but the lack of other character recognition made me sad so I went experimenting!


End file.
